


as above, so below

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erwin and levi make a new life after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as above, so below

erwin couldn’t hold levi with one arm for long but he was able to carry him over the threshold at least.

"what is this place?"

levi looked back at the recruits carrying in half a dozen boxes, the sum of his and erwin’s personal effects.

"i met with the council last week, as you know, to secure my retirement. in addition to granting it, they offered me one wish. it sounds fanciful but i asked for this apartment." when levi didn’t speak, erwin continued. "and the shop below it. it’s two things, yes, but they couldn’t say no when i said the shop would be for you."

the front door closed and locked, erwin walked behind levi as he explored the small space. there were two bedrooms and a kitchen that opened into a living area capped by a bay window seat overlooking a square in sina.

"you did all of this for me?"

"for us. it’s us now, remember."

levi’s nod was solemn but erwin could see his emotion in the glassiness of his eyes.

erwin accepted levi’s embrace greedily, arm tight over his shoulders. he was warm and small and strong, as erwin had always seen him.

"i remember you saying over the years how you’d like to open up a tea shop. you always thought it was silly but most dreams are."

levi’s hands tightened in erwin’s shirt. he forgot about everything but how solid erwin was against him. the monolith he had been in war was now something of flesh and bone. levi craved him in every possible way.

"let’s put everything away."

it didn’t take long and soon they were tangled in their bed that took up most of one of the rooms, all needy fingers and dripping cocks and erwin licking up the back of levi’s thigh.

levi’s fingers burrowed in the sheets as they’d done to erwin’s shirt and soon they were finding erwin’s hair, tugging at the sunshine locks.

he bit out curses as erwin’s tongue opened him, flickering muscle to counterpoint the hard length of his cock. levi accepted everything erwin gave him: his body, this apartment, this new life.

levi arched and moaned, wild thing he could be, and erwin drank it all in. his hand cupped the small of levi’s back, guiding his thrusts. he kept count of what worked and what didn’t. without the threat of battle badgering them, there was more time to explore.

levi’s eyes shot open and his nails dragged down erwin’s forearm. erwin grunted and came. when he looked again at levi, he was seeing him that first time below even the tea shop, in a city the sun couldn’t caress with its lemony light.

erwin kissed his sternum in gratitude.

the apartment was mostly bare, the shop below even more so.

both were filled with light and that was enough to start with.

* * *

writing with his left hand wasn’t a problem anymore. it looks different than what he could produce when he had his right hand but erwin no longer fills out forms and reports and condolence letters. he’s beyond that now. he’s retired.

he can hear levi in the shop below, getting things ready for a day of customers ordering freshly-brewed tea and hearing his stories about being humanity’s strongest.

levi has calmed somewhat and really the only time something filthy leaves his mouth is when he’s in bed with erwin after a long day, hand in erwin’s hair, fingers digging into his ass, as he guides himself up and down, up and down to orgasm.

erwin writes everything he can remember and his memory is almost encyclopedic. he can recall the weather on important days and how fast his heart was racing during certain events. pain touches what remains of his arm when he thinks of chasing the titan shifters.

it’s exhilarating to relive everything after years of peace and banality.

"oi!" levi’s voice rises through the floor from the shop below. "he’s busy."

people often ask about erwin, but he’s tired of putting on a face. he takes visits with hanji, armin, and a select few but he’s paid his price to mankind; he deserves his solitude.

by late afternoon, he can hear levi closing up for the day. it’s almost an hour later when every surface is clean enough and levi moves to the apartment above the shop. he bends down to kiss erwin’s hair. erwin puts down his pen to wrap his arm around levi’s waist and breathe in the delicious scent of tea from his simple clothes.

"smith grey sold like it’s going out of fashion again."

"i don’t know why you called it that."

erwin looks up and admires him. levi’s features are still sharp and erwin adores him madly. erwin knows such feelings are returned at least threefold.

levi pulls away and they fall into a routine. erwin starts dinner while levi reads over what he’s written that day. there are always comments and corrections and erwin knows he’s succeeded that day if a smile touches levi’s lips as he reads.

it’s a simple existence and erwin couldn’t ask for more. he’ll pay his blood debt when he dies but he’ll live until then.

levi kisses him breathless that night, touching every spot on erwin’s body that makes him tremble. it’s a practiced dance, their lovemaking, but one neither tires of.

erwin bucks up as levi pushes down and he wrings the breath from both their lungs. levi sleeps with his head on erwin’s chest every night. if your heart stops in your sleep, he always says, i want to be the first to know.

he’d heard someone say you have to live until you die, an absurd saying, but one erwin takes to heart. he goes through his papers and wonders how so much could happen in so little time.

the following morning, levi kisses him goodbye with an “i’ll be back for lunch” as usual. erwin kisses him back, all of his love poured into it, before he goes to his desk and writes until his hand hurts and levi returns to him.


End file.
